No title
by Dream Tenshi
Summary: Digimon/Sailor Moon. This is People aren't what they seem but I change the last paragraph so please read it again.


  
~*~*~ No title~*~*~*~  
  
Hello to all my readers.I know you thing I'm writing this over again please read the last paragraph because I change it. And the only reason I change the title because three story with the same name. And vote for who you want Usagi to be with.   
  
And please help me thing of a name.  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own any of them.  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
In the corner of a room that was crying girl. She was gasping in  
pain and she was waiting for her death to come. She had cuts  
and she was bruised up everywhere. She was in a room with  
pictures of a girl and in red ink the girl was cross out or it was  
saying things like slut, hoe, bitch and so on. "Why did *gasp* he   
do this to me? Why?" she said, "What did I do to deserve this?"   
  
*Flashback*  
  
'I hope he will like what I bake him' thought the cheerful girl   
while knocking on her lover's door. The door then open and she  
was face with her lover's face.  
  
"Hi, Mamo-chan!" the girl greeted.   
  
"Oh..hello Usako," he repeated with hatred in his voice, but Usagi   
never heard because she just keep on saying, "so how's your day?"   
  
"My day will be better know that you are here," he responded.  
  
She walked in with bag with goodies in her hand that she baked   
with love. When she turn she was face with her 'Mamo-chan' (*yuck* sorry for all you Mamoru lovers) 'He is so cute I just love to stare at   
him.( I can't believe I'm writing this) He's wearing a green jacket  
inside a black turtle neck shirt with blue jeans. He's holding a  
knife. He just so fi- A KNIFE?  
  
"Do you know why my day have gotten better now that you are   
ere, Usako?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Why?" Usagi replied.  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Okay....I baked goodies and you smelled it?"  
  
"No, guess again."  
  
"Uh...I get to be with you?"  
  
"No, the reason is that I get to finally kill you once and for all."  
  
"Oh that a go-WHAT!?!?!"  
  
"I said I get to kill you."  
  
"Your joking, right?"  
  
Mamoru started to advancing toward her step and step. "Nope,"  
he said while shaking his head, "I been waiting for a long time to  
do this," he then swing the knife and it cut her left arm.   
  
"AAHHH!"  
  
"Stop screaming. You bitch!" He yelled. He then aimed the knife  
at her....  
  
*******************  
Should I end it here? Nahh  
  
**********************  
  
heart, but she moved away just in time, but it cut her right arm.  
Mamoru fell on the floor and didn't get up. Usagi then started to  
from for the door. The only thing was in her mind is Run! Run   
away! When she touch the door knob, but she was pull back by Mamoru.  
  
"Stay still!"  
  
She kicked his um.. a you know what (you go Usagi! Whoa Hoo!   
Um sorry). She back up and started to run to one of the room.   
When she reach to one of the door she went in and lock it. She could heard screaming behind the door. When she turned around she   
couldn't believe what she saw. She saw pictures of her. They   
were ripped up or they had red ink on it saying bitch, slut, hoe  
and other bad things all across her face.   
  
She then saw an exit outside the balcony. She started to run toward  
it she heard the door breaking down. When she turn she saw a  
furious Mamoru. She started to run but she tripped and fall on to  
the floor.  
  
"You what that I love about you? It is that you are clumsy that make  
it so easy for anyone to kill you," he said while advancing toward   
her. All she do is back up. He then jumped and tackle the poor   
helpless Usagi. She roll to the side just in time. Mamoru didn't   
get up. Usagi got up and ran out the room and into the kitchen.   
  
When she went there all she could say was 'shit' because there  
was no where to run. She saw a whole stack of knife small ones to  
big ones. She took one of the knife and hide it. He then heard  
someone was gasping for air and when she turned she saw  
Mamoru. He didn't say anything this time and he started to   
swinging and running toward Usagi. She duck just in time (haven't  
I always say that). She ran out of the kitchen and in to the bedroom again. Mamoru was right behind her. When she got there he jumped and tackle her on the floor, but this time Usagi didn't dodge in time. Usagi and Mamoru is wrestling each other with the knife. Mamoru then got on top of Usagi and he was about to stab her in her heart and....and he did stab her in her heart, but with her last strength  
she took out the knife she was holding and slice him in his throat.  
He then died. Usagi then crawled to the corner of the room.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Please let me die and never be reborn, " Usagi then died. Then in a flashed of light the silver crystal came out of Usagi's body and the silver crystal trapped her inside the crystal.   
  
"I'm sorry. When two of digidestined found there ways to forth digivolve their digimon, my dear daughter you would be awaken and helped them," the wind whisper.   
*****************************  
  
I know it is really short, but this is a prologue.Hope you like it. I need about 10 reviews before the next one comes out. Remember to vote for who you want Usagi to be with. Ja ne! 


End file.
